Irrwege
by mycroft's mystery
Summary: Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John Watson haben mal wieder einige Rätsel zu lösen. Mysteriöse E-Mails, merkwürdige Anrufe und da wären ja auch noch ungeahnte Gefühle...
1. Chapter 1

**Irrwege**

**Kapitel 1**

Wieder einer dieser langweiligen Tage.

Watson starrte müde auf den Bildschirm seines Notebooks.

Nicht einmal die Aufarbeitung des neuesten Falls seines eigenbrötlerischen Mitbewohners konnte ihn heute aufheitern. Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Doch von Sherlock war seit den frühen Morgenstunden nicht einmal eine Fussel zu sehen gewesen. Seit dem Anruf von Lestrade.

Was der wohl schon wieder wollte? Und dann auch noch von Sherlock allein - ALLEIN! Eine Woge von Eifersucht überkam ihn.

Watson schaute auf die Uhr. Bereits halb sieben…

Ein lautes Piepen. Watson schreckte hoch. Sein Bildschirm zeigte: Sie haben 1 neue Nachricht. Absender: Anonym.

Eigenartig, dachte Watson. Er wollte die Nachricht löschen. Es ging nicht.

„Was zur...?"

Die Nachricht hatte sich geöffnet.

Watson wurde leichenblass.

„Seien Sie morgen Abend 8 Uhr am Trafalgar Square. Andernfalls wir nicht nur Ihr Ruf einen beträchtlichen Schaden nehmen. Denken sie an Ihren Freund Schnüffler. Glauben Sie mir, ich kann und werde sie ruinieren. Anbei ein kleiner Beweis meiner Ernsthaftigkeit."

Zitternd öffnete Watson den Anhang der Nachricht.

Entgegen aller Annahmen wurde er noch blasser.

Oh Gott! Er hatte ja bereits geahnt, dass sein übermäßiger Alkoholkonsum bei der letzten Silvesterfeier ihn noch in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschien es ihm doch wichtiger, den neuerlichen Trennungsfrust zu betäuben. Die Folgen dessen waren doch recht pikanter Natur. Den unumstößlichen Beweis hatte er nun vor sich:

Sherlock und er eng umschlungen.

Sherlock und er in einen Kuss vertieft.

Ein unbekleideter Sherlock und…

Nun gut, aber er war wirklich attraktiv mit seinen sehnige Muskeln und – Schluss jetzt! ermahnte sich Watson in Gedanken. Er spürte bereits, wie ihm deutlich wärmer wurde.

Der Ohnmacht inzwischen nahe dachte er: Was nun?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Zu einer möglichen Lösung seines Problems- wenn auch zumindest nur gedanklich - kam er nicht mehr. Gebannt starrte er noch immer auf den Bildschirm, der Fantasie freien Lauf lassend, fing sich jedoch dann. In seine Gedankenwelt konnte er sich auch später zurückziehen. Von weit her hörte er, wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Er wandte den Kopf Richtung Eingang, wo er einen vollkommen durchnässten Sherlock vorfand. Vielleicht sollte sich der jüngere der Holmesbrüder ab und an ein Beispiel an seinem scheinbar verhassten Familienmitglied nehmen. Schließlich schien Mycroft ja förmlich mit seinem Schirm verwachsen zu sein.

„Watson, sie sind ja kreidebleich! Was an dieser Mail hat sie denn so erschreckt? Zeigen sie doch mal-„

Wie aus Reflex klappte Watson das Notebook mit einem lauten Knall zu. Er ahnte das Schlimmste. Also wirklich Sherlock. Ist es Ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass manche Dinge PRIVAT seien könnten?

„Nein.", antwortete dieser trocken.

Langsam fing John an zu schwitzen. Bei Sherlocks schneller Auffassungsgabe wusste dieser vermutlich bereits mehr, als ihm lieb war.

Und dazu dieses Grinsen!

Am liebsten hätte Watson in diesem Moment den Raum fluchtartig verlassen, bestünde da nicht die Möglichkeit, dass sein Gegenüber sich –mal wieder- in sein Notebook hackte. Anderer Art war es mehr als nur auffällig, das Gerät gleich mitzunehmen. Aber Holmes' nächste Antwort wollte er ebenso wenig hören. Verdammt sei seine Deduktion!

„Was ist denn nun, John?"

Oha, jetzt auch noch die vertrauliche Tour. Watson wich zurück.

„Es ist nichts. Nein. Nichts Wichtiges."

Ein aufgesetztes Lächeln. Wen willst du denn damit nur überzeugen, dachte er sich selbst. Deine Großmutter? Nein, nicht mal die würde dir das abnehmen.

Verlegen wandte er den Blick ab.

Was mache ich bloß? Wie ein Mantra wiederholte sich der Satz in seinen Gedanken. Wieder und wieder.

„Was wollte Lestrade von Ihnen? Wieder ein Fall, an dem unser „liebster" - ein ironisches Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Watsons Gesicht ab - „Inspektor sich die Zähne ausbeißt?"

„Pah, Lestrade hat wie immer nur den braven Köder gespielt. Sie wissen doch, wenn die höheren Instanzen sagen „spring!", dann springt er."

„Und höhere Instanzen heißt?"

„Watson, wie kann man nur so ignorant sein!"

Auf Watsons Gesicht bildete sich ein Ausdruck der Erkenntnis.

„Oh, sie meinen Ihren Bruder!"

„Wahnsinn!" entgegnete Sherlock sarkastisch „Er äußert intelligente Gedanken!"

„Haha, sehr witzig!"

Watson schien verärgert, dachte sich aber insgeheim: Gut, immer vom Thema ablenken. Hoffentlich merkte er es nicht…

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Oh… äh… doch ein neuer Fall!" Nur nicht die Fassung verlieren, John!

„Ich bin gespannt." Er betonte diesen Satz weitaus mehr als notwendig.

Sherlock sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Es ist etwas Privates." Seine grauen Augen bohrten sie in die seines Gegenübers. Wundervolle Augen- so ausdrucksstark und- nein John, du schweifst schon wieder ab!

„Und was?" Watsons Stimme kam einem Flüstern gleich.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Watson spürte, wie Ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnürte.

Konnte dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden?

„Mycroft."

„Was?"

„Mein werter Herr Bruder hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich Ihn auf einer gewissen Dienstreise nach China begleiten werde. Scheinbar ist dort irgendetwas im Gange, das die Sicherheit Europas beeinträchtigen könnte. Einer seiner Korrespondenten des Secret Service erwähnte die Bezeichnung „M.""

„Und sie denken-"

„Verstehen sie, es ist eine Chance. Ich könnte ihn endlich fassen!"

„Und ihr Bruder würde Ihnen wieder einmal mit dem Ritterschlag drohen."

Ein wissendes Grinsen machte sich auf Watsons Gesicht breit.

„Aber wo liegt denn das Problem, Sherlock? Wann geht's los?" Watson konnte bereits den ersten Anflug eines Adrenalinrauschs in seinen Adern spüren. Endlich wieder etwas Spannung.

„Ich gehe allein. Es ist zu gefährlich für sie. Moriarty kennt meine Schwachpunkte. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass-"

„Es reicht, HOLMES!" Watson schrie Ihn förmlich an.

„Moriarty hier, Moriarty da. Gibt es denn für sie wirklich nichts anderes als Ihre Arbeit?"

Damit brach die Schimpftirade jäh ab. Du benimmst dich wie eine betrogene Freundin, dachte sich Watson. Genau das wollte er doch vermeiden!

„Ich verstehe." Betreten blickte Watson zu Boden. Seine Stimme klang bitter.

Ausnahmsweise wusste Sherlock nicht, was er sagen sollte. In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee schlug er vor:

„Lassen sie uns einen trinken gehen Watson. Ich kenne da einen ausgezeichneten Pub in der Innenstadt."

Watson überlegte. Lieber so etwas Zeit mit Sherlock verbringen, als gar nicht. Er stimmte zu.

Konnte er sich wenigsten von seinen Problemen etwas ablenken. Wobei.. Wie war das mit der Silvesterfeier gewesen? Er sollte wirklich mehr aus seinen Fehlern lernen.

Doch noch bevor sie die Wohnung verlassen hatten, klingelte Sherlocks Handy.

Nummer unterdrückt?

Er hob ab.

„Hallo?"

„Mr. Holmes, wenn Ihnen Ihr Ruf und Ihr Bruder etwas bedeuten, treffen Sie mich morgen 8 Uhr am Trafalgar Square."

„Was soll das?" Sherlocks Stimme klang erregt. „ Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Wer sind Sie?"

„Sherlock…" Eine schwache Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann der Klang dumpfer Schläge, Schmerzenslaute. „Halt die Klappe!"

Wieder Aufruhr.

„Morgen 8 Uhr, Trafalgar Square. Seien Sie pünktlich!"

Damit brach das Gespräch ab.

Langsam ließ Sherlock das Handy sinken. Er stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

„Was ist, Sherlock?", fragte Watson verwirrt.

Mit einem lauten Klirren ließ Sherlock sein Telefon fallen. Dann gaben seine Beine nach.

Watson sprang auf, konnte den Sturz seines Freundes aber nicht mehr verhindern.

Dieser kollidierte im Fallen mit der Tischkante, riss das Möbel um- sehr zum Leidwesen von Mrs. Hudson's Teeservice, welches den Aufprall mit dem Fußboden nicht überstand. Zum Glück war eben diese gerade bei einer Verwandten in Sussex. Andernfalls hätte die fürsorgliche Vermieterin – nicht Haushälterin! - wohlmöglich einen beinahe Herzinfarkt erlitten.

Augenblicklich kniete Watson neben seinem Mitbewohner, rüttelte an dessen Schulter.

„Sherlock? Sherlock!" Er klang beinahe verzweifelt.

„Wachen Sie auf!" Er verpasste dem Bewusstlosen einige Ohrfeigen.

Sherlock erwachte mit einem Ruck.

„Um Himmels Willen, was tun Sie denn da?" Er umfasste Watsons Handgelenke, starrte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Wer sind Sie? Und was tun Sie hier?", dann um einiges verwirrter: „Was tue ich hier?" Er berührte seinen Hinterkopf, an dem sich bereits eine beträchtliche Beule zu bilden begann. Ein wenig Blut klebte an der Stelle, welche zuvor Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte gemacht hatte.

Watson beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„An was können sie sich erinnern?"

„Ich… Was…"

Watson ergriff sanft Sherlock's Schulter, wollte ihn beruhigen. Dieser bäumte sich jedoch gegen die Berührung auf.

„Lassen Sie mich los!"

Watson wich zurück.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Was soll das hier alles?"

John sah ihn nachdenklich an. Etwas an seiner Haltung schien den Detektiv zu beruhigen. Langsam half er ihm auf und legte sein verwirrtes Gegenüber auf die Couch. Danach ging er zum Schrank und holte seinen Arztkoffer hervor. Behutsam begann er, die Wunde an Sherlocks Kopf zu untersuchen.

„Au! Was soll das werden?" Mit gereizter Mine wandte er sich Watson zu.

„Ruhe! Sie sind gefallen und haben dabei die halbe Einrichtung demoliert.", entgegnete der Arzt trocken.

„Und? Das erklärt noch immer nicht, wie ich überhaupt hier herkomme. Und warum sollte ICH denn einfach so umfallen? Lächerlich!"

Watson verdrehte die Augen. Da hatte der Kerl zwar sein Gedächtnis, aber nicht seine schlechten Umgangsformen verloren. Typisch!

Er hörte ein geflüstertes: „Was tue ich jetzt?"

Watson hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne.

Dann entgegnete er: „ Also gut, um es kurz zu machen: Ihr Name ist Sherlock Holmes, seines Zeichens beratender Detektiv. Der einzige, denn sie erfanden den Beruf. Der Aufprall scheint bei Ihnen eine Amnesie ausgelöst zu haben."

Sherlocks Miene blieb unbewegt.

„Und wer bitte sind Sie?"

„Dr. John Watson, ehemaliger Militärarzt und derzeit Ihr Chronist."

Schweigend nahm Holmes diese Informationen zur Kenntnis.

Einige Minuten verharrten sie in Schweigen.

„Und nun?" fragte Watson schließlich.

„Woher sollte ich das wissen. Sie scheinen doch auf diesem Gebiet der Spezialist zu sein. Es muss doch eine Therapie geben!"

Er sah Watson an. Sein Blick wirkte beinahe hilfesuchend.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie den Fall lösen. Vielleicht hilft die Arbeit Ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge!"

Watson schien von seiner Idee geradezu begeistert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Holmes sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Und das funktioniert so einfach - wie? Wir haben keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt." Watson überlegte.

"Ich… äh... Sie sind doch hier das Genie!" Langsam fühlte sich Watson frustriert.

"Großartig" Sherlock versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, scheiterte daran jedoch kläglich.

"Können Sie sich an IRGENDETWAS erinnern, Holmes?"

Sherlock schwieg für einen Moment.

"Und was genau sollte das sein?"

" Nun, Sie erhielten einen Anruf, wurden kreidebleich und kippten einfach um. Was-"

Sherlock unterbrach ihn aufgeregt.

"Watson, ich hatte vor ein paar Minuten nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wer ich denn überhaupt bin. Ich muss mich auf das Gerede eines angeblichen (er betonte dieses Wort etwas zu sehr für Watsons Geschmack) Freundes bezüglich dessen verlassen und da soll ich mich an ein Telefonat erinnern ? Lächerlich!"

Watson entgegnete kleinlaut: "Nun ja, es scheint doch oft so, als kämen die neuesten oder bedeutendsten Erinnerungen als erstes zurück. Ich hatte

gehofft-"

„Sie haben morgen eine Verabredung? Aber die scheint Ihnen ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen…

" Wie –"

„Na hören Sie mal, das war doch ganz einfach." Holmes grinste siegessicher.

Watson musste sich zusammen nehmen, damit er nicht auch noch in Ohnmacht fiel. Das hätte ihnen beiden gerade noch gefehlt...

„Woher wissen Sie das, verdammt? Ich dachte, Sie leiden unter Gedächtnisschwund?" Watson beschlich immer mehr das Gefühl, er habe einen schrecklichen Alptraum und werde in den nächsten Sekunden aufwachen. Das war leider nicht der Fall.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie, als ich zur Tür reinkam, eine E-Mail gelesen haben. Darin stand, dass sie sich morgen um 8 Uhr abends am Trafalgar Square einfinden sollen."

„Dann erinnern Sie sich ja sicherlich auch an ihr restliches Leben?" zischte Watson sarkastisch. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet an diesen peinlichen Vorfall als erstes erinnern?

Holmes überlegte angestrengt.

„Ich muss Ihnen leider sagen, dass das nicht der Fall ist."

„ Aber ich dachte ich..." stammelte Watson. „ Haben sie auch… ich meine … ähm..."

„Habe ich was?"

„Nun, da waren…"

„Mein lieber Watson, Sie sind wirklich unglaublich!"

„Ach wirklich?" Watson traute seinen Ohren kaum. Stupide grinste er vor sich hin.

„Ein unglaublich schlechter Lügner!"

Das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig von Watsons Gesicht.

„Na vielen Dank auch, Holmes!"

„Es ist bei weitem keine Kunst zu erraten, dass Sie etwas zu verbergen haben. Jeder Idiot könnte dies aus Ihrem Gestammel ableiten. Also, was ist es?"

Sherlock schob sich an Watson vorbei und klappte das Notebook auf: Passwort eingeben.

„Hey, das ist mein-!„

Blitzschnell tippte er ein paar Buchstaben und drückte Eingabe.

„Wie können sie…"

„Das liegt doch klar auf der Hand! Ihr-„

Er erstarrte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Watson?"

Die Erschütterung war deutlich von seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

Wieder einmal hatte Watson den Drang, fluchtartig das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er machte gerade Anstalten, einfach loszurennen, als er merkte, dass sein Bein da nicht mitspielen würde.

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Watson, wie er in diese absolut unmögliche Situation geraten war und was er eigentlich falsch gemacht hatte...

„Watson, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?" Holmes sah ziemlich verärgert aus. Er mochte zwar seine Erinnerungen verloren haben, aber an seinem Charakter hatte sich nichts geändert. Er hasste es, wenn man ihm nicht zuhörte.

„Äh... Ja, natürlich... Ähm, ja... also... Es war so... Wissen Sie... Wir waren betrunken... Da kommt man schon mal auf alberne Ideen. Das kennen Sie doch bestimmt auch?" Watson glaubte selbst nicht, dass dieses Gestammel jemanden überzeugen würde, schon gar nicht seinen Freund Holmes.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Hören Sie. Ich denke, wir sollten morgen zusammen zu diesem Treffen mit dem anonymen Erpresser gehen."

„Aber das geht nicht. Ich soll doch alleine dort hinkommen. Wie stellen Sie sich das denn vor?"

„Ich werde mich verstecken. Man kann nie wissen, was solche Leute vorhaben. Sollte der Erpresser Ihnen gegenüber handgreiflich werden, wird meine Pistole zum Einsatz kommen."

Watson erbleichte abermals. War Holmes jetzt so abgebrüht, dass er Leute töten würde, wenn es darauf ankam?

Dann ein anderer Gedanke: Sherlock schien sich weitaus mehr an der Erpressung zu stören als an der Tatsache, dass jene Bilder IHN und einen ihm – wenigstens für den Moment - unbekannten beim Techtelmechtel zeigten. "Wa- Äh natürlich Holmes."

„Sherlock."

„Hmmm."

„Sie nannten mich niemals Holmes. Genau genommen hasse ich es, mit dem Familiennamen angesprochen zu werden."

„Ja, aber Sie- "

„Eine Eingebung, nichts weiter."

Watsons vorher hoffnungsvolle Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Hören Sie, Watson, ich weiß nicht wie diese… Bilder" - er sprach dies mit einer deutlichen Abneigung in der Stimme - „entstanden sind, aber Sie sollten sich wirklich etwas mehr Gedanken um Ihren Ruf machen, statt hier dumm herumzusitzen."

„Ja schon, nur wie?"

„Da ich ja, wie Sie es so wortreich beschrieben haben, ein brillanter Ermittler zu sein scheine, sollten Sie mir schon etwas mehr Vertrauen schenken."

„Wenn ich es mir so überlege, haben Sie vollkommen Recht." Watson war im Moment alles Recht, Hauptsache, es wurde nicht mehr über diese peinlichen Bilder geredet. Am liebsten würde er diese Person, die für dieses ganze Schlamassel verantwortlich war, erwürgen...


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

_Trafalgar Square, London. Freitag, 23 . September 2011. 8 Uhr abends._

Watson wartete ungeduldig vor dem Denkmal für Admiral Nelson. Zwar hatte der oder die Unbekannte als Treffpunkt nur Trafalgar Square angegeben. Sherlock hatte ihm aber geraten, sich genau dort hinzustellen, da es auf diesem großen menschenüberfüllten Platz sonst dazu kommen könnte, dass der Erpresser Watson übersieht. Dies wäre Watson allerdings auch Recht gewesen. Auf dieses Treffen hatte er genau genommen überhaupt keine Lust, auf eine Rufschädigung jedoch noch weniger...

Was ihn noch nervöser machte, war die Tatsache, dass Holmes ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie ihn eine Hand an der Schulter berührte.

„Guten Abend Dr. Watson. Wären Sie wohl so freundlich, mir zu folgen?" Ein Mann mittleren Alters hatte sich unbemerkt an ihn herangeschlichen. Seine dunkle Kleidung sowie die Sonnenbrille – Himmel, warum musste man dieses Ding denn auch in der Dämmerung tragen! Da wurden mal wieder die Klischees aus den billigsten Agentenfilmen bedient- ließen keine weiteren Rückschlüsse zu. Nicht dass er dazu wirklich in der Lage gewesen wäre, dachte Watson bitter. Mehr als einmal hatte ihn Sherlock genau wie die Mitarbeiter des Yards als vollkommen ahnungslosen Idioten bezeichnet.

„Dr. Watson!" Die Stimme des Mannes klang nun bedrohlich. John spürte etwas kaltes, Schweres in seinem Rücken. Wundervoll, dachte er, jetzt auch noch die Sache mit der Waffe. Besser konnte es kaum werden.

„Dr. Watson, denken sie nicht auch, wir sollten uns an einem etwas - wie soll ich sagen … (ein Blick zur Seite, scheinbar ziellos in sie Menge)- ungestörterem Ort unterhalten? Wenn ich nun also bitten dürfte?"

Damit drängte er Watson auf einen schwarzen Bentley am anderen Ende des Platzes zu. In Ordnung, es WURDE schlimmer.

Sie stiegen in das Fahrzeug. Watson vernahm die Stimme einer jungen Frau. Dann: Stille und Schwärze.

/

Holmes hatte natürlich alles beobachtet. Auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass er mit Watson befreundet war, war er trotzdem fest entschlossen, ihn zu retten. Der geniale Detektiv konnte sich glücklicherweise daran erinnern, wo man eine gute Abkürzung findet. Er hatte nämlich mit Hilfe eines aus dem Internet heruntergeladenen Programms herausgefunden, dass die E-Mail-Adresse von einer IP-Adresse in der Union Street betrieben wurde. Daraus schloss er, dass sich der schwarze Bentley, in den Watson und der merkwürdige Mann eingestiegen waren, dort hinfahren würde. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Entschlossen machte er sich daran, in einer Seitenstraße den Kanaldeckel hochzuheben.

„Hey, Sir! Was machen Sie denn da? Das ist verboten! Lassen Sie das sofort sein!" Ein Polizist rannte auf ihn zu. Sherlock überlegte nicht lange und ließ sich in den Kanal hineinfallen. Er hatte es eilig und konnte sich nicht auch noch mit einem Polizeibeamten befassen, während Watson vielleicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Holmes landete in einer braunen, stinkenden Brühe. Es handelte sich augenscheinlich um ein Abwasserrohr. Sein Mantel war auf jeden Fall hinüber.

Aber dies störte ihn momentan nicht. Sein Geist wiederholte immer wieder: Rette John! John? Seit wann war ihm der Blonde nur so vertraut, dass er ihn jetzt schon mit Vornamen bezeichnete?

Reiß dich zusammen, Sherlock! Für Sentimentalitäten blieb nun wirklich keine Zeit! Er starrte auf sein Smartphone, sah dann vor seinem geistigen Auge eine Karte. Eine Karte der Abwasserkanäle. Wieso wusste er- nein, keine Ablenkungen! Er musste seinen Freund- War er das denn? Er wusste es nicht! Sein Kopf schmerzte. Weiter, immer weiter! Er rannte. Seine Kleidung bot längst keinen Schutz mehr gegen die Nässe. Der Gestank war beinahe unerträglich. Doch er zwang sich, weiterzugehen. Er durfte sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Do da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas wichtiges, dass er vergessen zu haben schien. Verdammt!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

John erwachte mit einem St hnen. Sein Kopf f hlte sich an als w re er gegen eine massive Betonmauer gelaufen.  
>Wo? Er ffnete langsam die Augen. Um Ihn herum herrschte beinahe absolute Dunkelheit. Etwas raschelte in ein der der vermutlichen- Ecken des Raumes. Er strengte seine Augen an, erkannte die Umrisse eines Mannes. Er kam ihm vertraut von. Mycroft? Was hatte der ltere Holmesbruder an einem solchen Ort verloren? Und weshalb war dieser so reglos?<br>Mycroft?

Keine Reaktion. Na klasse! Was w rde denn in den n chsten Tagen noch alles Schlimmes passieren! Wenn die Welt untergehen w rde, w rde ihn das jetzt auch nicht mehr berraschen!  
>John, du musst jetzt ruhig bleiben. Du bist Arzt! Pr fe, ob er noch lebt!<br>John n herte sich Mycroft Holmes K rper. Er lag leicht zusammengesunken auf dem schmutzigen Holzfu boden und bewegte sich nicht. Watson h tte schw ren k nnen, dass soeben eine Ratte an ihm vorbeigelaufen war...  
>Kein Puls. Keine Atmung. Kein Herzschlag.<br>Das durfte nicht sein. Watson wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie Sherlock auf die Nachricht reagieren w rde, man habe seinen Bruder tot aufgefunden.  
>Watson begann mit der Herzdruckmassage und der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.<br>Immer noch kein Herzschlag. Das Ganze also noch mal von vorne.  
>Da! Er hatte ein leichtes Flattern in Mycroft s Brust vernommen.<br>Mycroft? H ren Sie mich? Kommen Sie zu sich! Watson schrie ihn f rmlich an.  
>Mycroft ffnete langsam die Augen, machte aber nicht den Eindruck, Herr der Lage zu sein.<br>Watson wartete. Langsam schien Mycroft wieder zu sich zu finden.  
>Mycroft, wie geht es Ihnen? K nnen Sie sich erinnern, wie Sie hierhergekommen sind?<p>

Was-? Ein heiseres St hnen. Mycroft, ich bin es, Dr. Watson. Ein verwunderter Blick. Zumindest musste er das der Situation entsprechend sein, fand man sich doch nicht jeden Tag halbtot irgendwo im Nirgendwo wieder. Und im Dunkeln- in mehrerlei Hinsicht.  
>Watson seufzte bei diesem Gedanken.<br>Langsam und vorsichtig ber hrte er Mycrofts Schulter. Dieser Zickte kurz, lie sich dann aber aufgrund fehlender Kraft von Watson auf die Seite drehen. Zu irgendwas muss diese stabile Seitenlage doch gut sein, dachte der sich. Er vernahm ein leises Keuchen, sah wie der ltere sich zusammenkr mmte und schlie lich auf den Boden erbrach. In dessen Augen spiegelten sich nun auch Tr nen wieder. Wer h tte denn je erahnt, dass der insgeheime Drahtzieher so vieler Regierungsakte sich eines Tages wie ein H ufchen Elend auf dem dreckigen Fu boden in irgendeiner dreckigen H tte wiederfinden w rde zusammen mit dem Mitbewohner seines kleinen Bruders!  
>Behutsam bewegte Watson seine Mith ftling (?)- ja, es f hlte sich so an- von den Resten dessen Mittagessens weg, zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie Ihm unter den Kopf. Er f hlte sich hilflos.<br>Sherlock Hilf uns .

Indessen war Sherlock Holmes damit besch ftigt, sich in den Abwasserkan len von London nicht zu verlaufen. Bei seinem Spaziergang durch die Londoner Unterwelt war ihm aufgefallen, dass er nicht nur das Abwassernetz Londons, sondern auch dessen Stra ennetz wie eine Westentasche kannte. Zum ersten Mal im Leben war er ber sich selbst erstaunt. Dass das so war, konnte er aber aufgrund der fehlenden Erinnerung nicht wissen. Seines Wissens befand er sich gerade im Kanal unter der Waterloo Road. Es w rde also noch ungef hr 10 Minuten dauern, bis er Watson eingeholt h tte. Er musste sich beeilen.

Endlich hatte Holmes sein Ziel erreicht. Er versuchte, m glichst unauff llig durch den Kanaldeckel die Stra e zu betreten. Zugegebenerma en eine nicht ganz einfache Aufgabe, aber ein leichtes f r einen Mann wie Sherlock.  
>Sherlock stand vor einem alten Fabrikgeb ude aus Backstein. Die Fenster waren zugenagelt. Ebenso die T ren. ber dem Haupteingang hing ein verblichenes Schild. In kaum leserlicher Schn rkelschrift stand dort geschrieben: Hamley s Brauerei.<br>Holmes hielt sich nicht damit auf, das Geb ude l nger zu betrachten, war er doch in der Lage, innerhalb von Sekunden alle wichtigen Details zu erfassen.  
>Er griff in seine Manteltasche. Seine Pistolenmunition war nass, w rde aber hoffentlich im Falle eines Falles trotzdem noch ihren Dienst tun. Sorgsam lud er seine Pistole und machte sich auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Einstieg in die Fabrik.<br>Langsam schlich er um das Geb ude. In einer abgelegenen Ecke, welche durch das Dach eines Seitenfl gels kaum einsehbar war entdeckte er ein eingeschlagenes Fenster. Mit viel Geschick und einer noch gr eren Ladung Gl ck gelang es ihm, sich an der Mauer des Seitenfl gels emporzuhangeln. Vorsichtig schlich er ber das Dach und sp hte durch das zerst rte Fenster. Das Innere des Geb udes war finster. Die Dunkelheit wurde nur durchbrochen, wo L cken zwischen den Brettern der Sonne Einlass gew hrten. Leise kletterte er durch die ffnung und Landete auf einer alten Eisentreppe oberhalb der verrosteten Kessel. Sherlock wollte sich gerade Richtung festen Untergrunds aufmachen, als die Stahlkonstruktion unter Ihm nachgab. Mit einem berraschten Schrei fiel er, schaffte es jedoch, sich auf halben weg sich an einem der Kessel abzufangen und langsam zu Boden gleiten zu lassen. Sein Herz pochte unerbittlich gegen seinen Brustkorb. Gro artig, dachte er, falls dich vorher niemand bemerkt haben sollte -jetzt wei es die ganze Welt. Bedacht bewegte er sich weiter zwischen den Kesseln voran. Pl tzlich fiel sein Blick auf etwas Wei es auf dem Boden. Einer der wenigen Sonnenstrahlen traf das Objekt. Eine Nachricht! Alle Vorsicht ber den Haufen werfend lief er darauf zu und nahm sie in seine zitternden H nde.  
>Seine Augen weiteten sich:<br>Falsch Holmes! Das Spiel geht weiter. Was sie suchen werden sie hier nicht finden. Aber wissen sie denn WIRKLICH, was Ihnen fehlt? Oder bersehen sie etwas? M. Sherlock wollte die Nachricht vor Wut zerkn llen, sah dann aber eine kleine Zeile auf der R ckseite.  
>Sieh nach oben! Was soll das? Er schrie seine Frustration heraus, wandte dann den Blick nach oben. Dieser Stahltr ger kam verd chtig nahe.<br>Nein! Er warf sich zur Seite, konnte dem Zusammensto aber nicht mehr ausweichen. Reglos blieb er liegen.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Einige Zeit sp ter erwachte er mit dem Gef hl, jemand h tte mit seinem Kopf Fu ball gespielt.  
>Er setzte sich auf. Mein Gott, wenn das so weitergeht wird mein Sch del bald gespalten. Dann stockte er. John? Wo? Der Anruf! Mycroft! Was ging hier vor sich?<p>

Pl tzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Auf einmal fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Die merkw rdige Nachricht, die Watson bekommen hatte, der Anruf, den Holmes bekommen hatte, die Abberufung Mycrofts nach Madrid...  
>Eines war klar. M. konnte nur Professor Moriarty sein. Also hatte er was mit Watson s Erpressung zu tun. Es half nichts. Sherlock griff in seine rechte Hosentasche, um sein Handy rauszuholen. Doch er griff ins Leere. Moriarty oder wer seiner Handlanger ihn auch immer erschlagen haben mochte, hatte anscheinend sicherheitshalber auch sein Smartphone mitgehen lassen.<br>Sherlock machte sich also auf zur n chsten Telefonzelle. Als er sich durch die Fabrik auf den Weg machte, fiel ihm auf, dass die Fabrik menschenleer war. Moriarty hatte sich nicht die M he gemacht, seine Untergebenen als Wachtposten aufzustellen. Dies schien sich zu einem Katz - und Maus Spiel auszuwachsen. Doch wer war die Katze und wer war die Maus?  
>Sherlock tippte die wohlbekannte Nummer ein.<br>Scotland Yard, Inspektor Lestrade. Holmes hier. Holmes, Sie schon wieder? Ich hab doch erst gestern mit Ihnen ber den Fall gesprochen. Oder haben Sie etwa Neuigkeiten f r mich? So k nnte man das auch nennen. Exakter w re es aber zu sagen, dass ich einen neuen Fall f r Sie habe. Ach, wirklich? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie meine Hilfe berhaupt annehmen m chten? Holmes unterdr ckte die Versuchung, laut und deutlich nein zu sagen und einfach aufzulegen.  
>Ganz sicher. Es geht um einen Entf hrungsfall. Das Opfer ist Dr. John Watson. Ihr Assistent wurde entf hrt? Sherlock berlegte kurz, wie er auf die Beleidigung seines Freundes reagieren sollte. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt daf r.<br>Genau. Das sagte ich ja eben gerade. Und zwar heute Abend gegen 8 Uhr am Trafalgar Square. Er ist mit einem Mann mittleren Alters, der dunkel gekleidet war und eine Sonnenbrille trug, in einen schwarzen Bentley gestiegen. So wie Sie das beschreiben, macht es den Eindruck, Mr. Watson ist freiwillig in das Auto eingestiegen. Nun ja, ich habe vergessen zu erw hnen, dass Mr. Watson erpresst wurde. Wie immer muss man Ihnen jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen, Holmes? Mit was wurde er erpresst? Lestrade wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
>Sherlock stockte. Er konnte unm glich Sherlock? Was ist denn nun? Spucken sie s aus! Holmes wusste, dass Ihm die Zeit davonlief. Augen zu und durch.<br>Holmes Mann, reden sie schon! Fotos. Es waren Fotos Kompromittierende Fotos. Oh Was hei t hier Oh Lestrade? Schon gut. Kommen sie auf die Wache- schnellstm glich. Damit legte Lestrade auf. Besorgt wandte sich Holmes der Stra e zu. Er rief ein Taxi heran, nannte die Adresse des Yards. Dass er auch kein Geld mehr bei sich trug, interessierte ich nicht. Sollte sich Lestrade doch darum k mmern. Dieser schuldete ihm sowieso mehr als nur einen Gefallen. Gedankenverloren sah er aus dem Fenster. Pl tzlich traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Wenn Moriarty in Spanien sein Unwesen trieb, was wollte er dann mit John hier in England anfangen. Oder war alles nur eine Finte? Halt! Was war mit Mycroft. Es war nicht nur John gewesen, der eine sonderbare Nachricht erhalten hatte. Gott, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein!

Holmes st rmte f rmlich in Lestrade s B ro.  
>Ich habe auch schon einen Verdacht. Der Drahtzieher der Entf hrung ist James Moriarty. Moriarty? Hoopers Exfreund? Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein! Lestrade konnte beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, wieso Holmes ausgerechnet diesen Mann eines Verbrechens verd chtigte.<br>Holmes unterdr ckte den Reflex sich ob der Dummheit von Lestrade an die Stirn zu hauen. Er war anscheinend tats chlich von Idioten umgeben!  
>H ren Sie, Lestrade, ich bin dem Fahrzeug gefolgt, wurde aber in Hamley s Brauerei niedergeschlagen. Als ich wieder aufwachte, fand ich einen Zettel, der mir sagte, ich m sse Watson woanders finden. Er war unterzeichnet mit M. Moriarty ist mein Erzfeind. Nur er kann damit gemeint sein. Musste man diesem Volltrottel denn auch alles erkl ren? So kamen Sie jedenfalls nicht weiter!<br>Sie wissen schon, dass ich sie wegen Hausfriedensbruchs belangen kann? Sie wissen schon, dass sie mir noch einen Gefallen schulden? Wie bitte? Ich h re wohl nicht recht! Sie machen st ndig Alleing nge und ma en sich polizeiliche Befugnisse an! Seien Sie froh, dass das nicht verfolgt wurde. Wenn berhaupt, dann schulden Sie mir einen Gefallen. Lestrade sa mit verkniffenem Mund hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Das war sein letztes Wort.  
>Ich sehe schon, dass das so nichts wird. Guten Tag, Inspektor Lestrade. Mit diesen Worten verlie Sherlock das B ro.<p>

John sa still auf dem staubigen Boden, einen schlafenden Mycroft neben sich. Kurz nach seiner belkeitsattacke war dieser vor Ersch pfung eingeschlafen. Watson hatte die Zeit zun chst genutzt, den Zustand des anderen etwas n her unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Dabei fand er neben Zahlreichen Blessuren an Oberk rper und Beinen auch mindestens eine angeknackte Rippe und ein gebrochenes Handgelenk. Der Herr Staatsmann w rde seinen Dienst Wohl f r einige Zeit nicht mehr antreten k nnen. Falls sie denn hier berhaupt heil rausk men. Danach war er in Schweigen verfallen. Er dachte an Sherlock, an seine letzten Momente mit ihm. Und er bereute, dass er es ihm nicht gesagt hatte-wie vieler ihm doch bedeutete. Vielleicht w rde er jetzt nicht mehr die Chance dazu bekommen. So ungern er es auch zugab. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als warten und hoffen.

Einige Zeit sp ter erwachte Watson. Er musste wohl trotz der angespannten Lage eingeschlafen sein.  
>Als er aufschaute, sah er einen Mann wie einen Baum vor sich. Er trug enge, dunkle Jeans, ein dunkles Tank Top und schaute ihn alles andere als freundlich an. Ein paar Tattoo Motive, die sich bei Gefangenen gro er Beliebtheit erfreuen, vervollst ndigten das Bild. Das musste wohl ein Handlanger des Erpressers sein. Dieser Mann sah n mlich nicht so aus, als ob er genug Grips daf r h tte, eine Entf hrung vorzubereiten.<br>Mitkommen, los! Mit diesen Worten schubste der Gorilla Watson aus dem dunklen Zimmer. An Mycroft hatte er kein Interesse. Watson drehte sich nach ihm um. Er schlief immer noch.  
>Weitere Beobachtungen konnte er nicht anstellen, denn er wurde schon weiter auf den Gang gesto en.<br>Dieser war etwas heller. Anscheinend war es schon Tag und das Licht fiel durch ein Fenster. Leider hatte auch hier mal wieder niemand sauber gemacht.  
>Mehrere Minuten ging es durch lange, gewundene G nge an deren Seiten verschlossenen T ren waren. An mehreren T ren war zu lesen: Unbefugten ist der Zutritt verboten! An einer T r war ein Hochspannungszeichen angebracht.<br>Endlich waren sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt. Der Fleischberg klopfte an die T r.  
>Herein. , sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.<p>

Sherlock betrat seine Wohnung in der 221b Baker Street. Es war so still. Beinahe fehlten ihm Mrs. Hudsons aufgeregtes Geplapper ber die paar Daumen im Gem sefach oder Johns Beschwerden ber seine- dessen Meinung nach Ignoranz gegen ber allt glichen Dingen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem vollkommen bertriebenen Gemecker ber seine Unordnung .  
>Mit einem seufzen lie er sich in seinen Sessel fallen.<br>Denk nach! Verdammt, das was ihm immer so leicht erschien, wirkte nun un berwindbar. Es musste einen Fehler geben! Selbst Moriarty konnte nicht so perfekt sein!  
>Er schritt im Raum auf und ab. Stockte, hob die Arme, als w re Ihm ein Einfall gekommen. Schritt frustriert weiter.<br>Er griff ein Glas vom Tisch, warf es gegen die Wand wo es zerbarst.  
>Er raufte sich sie Haare. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die zerkn llte Nachricht M. s. Im tr ben Licht, welches durch die geschlossenen Vorh nge fiel, zeichneten sich eigenartige Umrisse ab. Pl tzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Das alte Funkeln kehrte in seine Augen zur ck.<br>Nat rlich! Die L sung lag doch auf der Hand.  
>Hatte er nicht selbst einst zu Watson gesagt, dass Serienm rder und anderes Gesindel danach strebten, gefunden zu werde, dass sie Publikum f r Ihr Genie Brauchten?<br>M. HATTE ihm einen Hinweis hinterlassen!  
>Er hob das Papier auf und hielt es Gegen das Licht.<br>In d nnen, kaum sichtbaren Linien zeichnete sich eine Nachricht ab.

Sie sind- Watson war wie vom Donner ger hrt.  
>Nicht nur ein schmieriger Jim Moriarty starrte Ihm entgegen, sondern auch eine wie so oft lasziv gekleidete Irene Adler.<br>Gro artig, dachte John. Dann waren die Fotos nichts weiter als ein K der um ihn von Sherlock zu trennen.  
>Adler! Haben sie aus dem letzten Zusammentreffen mit Holmes denn gar nichts gelernt? Und ob, mein lieber Doktor entgegnete die Frau berlegen.<br>Ich habe gelernt, Ihn zu zerst ren. Er ist schlecht f r s Gesch ft. Was haben sie vor? Watson wurde panisch.  
>Sind sie wirklich so schwer von Begriff Doktor? Sie trat auf ihn zu, streichelte ihm mit den langen Fingern geln ber die Wange.<br>Watson wich angewidert zur ck.  
>Fassen sie mich nicht an! Warum denn so st rrisch? Aber sie m ssen doch zugeben: Kein Sherlock, keine Probleme. Und sein Snob von einem Bruder wird uns auch nicht mehr in die Quere kommen Ihr L cheln wurde breiter.<br>Watson war inzwischen nur noch sprachlos. Er hatte Angst. Angst um Sherlock. Angst um Mycroft. Angst um sein eigenes Schicksal.  
>Na na, keine Sorge. Bald ist alles vorbei. Irenes Lachen erf llte den Raum. Durchbrochen von den berlegenen Blicken Moriartys.<br>Also dann Gentlemen, ich habe zu tun. Damit griff sie nach ihrer Jacke und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
>Ich glaube, wir sollten dem Doktor etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken g nnen. Kaum ausgesprochen wurde Watson auch schon gepackt und fortgezogen. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, hatte jedoch gegen den schraubstockartigen Griff seines H schers keine Chance.<br> 


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

„Blickst herab auf die Stadt.

Starr und doch ständig in Bewegung.

Wie ein Leuchtturm im Dunkeln.

Zähl Vier und Sieben zusammen,

sonst findest du mich nie.

Wenn ein Ende findet meine Reise,

Das rote Band sich zeigen wird

Werde ich dich sehen.

Und bleibe doch verborgen."

Aha! Ein Rätsel also.

Er überlegte. Er hatte beinahe jeden vom Yard für unlösbar gehaltenen Fall bezwungen. Da dürfte so etwas Doch kein Problem sein.

„Blickst herab auf die Stadt…" murmelte er.

Ein Hohes Gebäude? Ein Flugobjekt? Nein, kein Flugobjekt. Dieses wäre wohl kaum starr. Aber Gebäude waren niemals in Bewegung. (Ausgenommen, sie brachen zusammen.)

Blicken…- Sehen…- Ein Auge?

Aber natürlich! Das „London Eye"! Das bekannte Riesenrad stand zwar fest auf dem Boden, drehte sich aber. Und nachts war es hell erleuchtet.

Vier und Sieben Zusammenzählen… Vier und Sieben- Elf.

Elf was? Offensichtlich: Die Kabinennummerierung.

Das Ende der Reise und ein Rotes Band. Die Dämmerung? Es musste eine Zeitangabe sein!

Die letzte Fahrt des Tages! Wann war das? Er griff sein Handy und Suchte Im Netz nach Informationen. Schließlich waren derartige Banalitäten sonst nicht für Ihn von Interesse. 20.30Uhr.

Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Schon 19.15Uhr! Eine Fahrt Dauerte eine halbe Stunde. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er es noch Rechtzeitig schaffen wollte.

Er stürmte aus der Wohnung.

An der nächsten Straßenecke erspähte er ein Taxi. Wild gestikulierend winkte er den Fahrer zu sich heran.

Hastig stieg er in das Fahrzeug.

„Das London Eye! So schnell wie möglich!"

Der Taxifahrer zog ob der Hast seines Fahrgastes eine Augenbraue hoch, verkniff sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentar.

Eine halbe Stunde Später erreichte er voller Ungeduld sein Ziel. Der rege Londoner Verkehr hatte ihm fast den Verstand geraubt.

Er warf dem Fahrer das Geld zu und stieg hastig aus.

Er rannte in Richtung des Riesenrads, drängelte sich durch die Warteschlange (wobei er sich bei einigen Touristen höchst unbeliebt machte und kaufte sich ein Ticket.

Seine Augen suchten die Seiten der Kabinen ab. Dort! Nummer Elf!

Sich auch an allen anderen wartenden vorbeischiebend – und das neuerliche Gezeter ignorierend- bestieg er die Gondel.

Fahrig suchten seine Augen Wände und Boden seines Gefährts ab. Unter den Polstern eines Sitzes sah er eine helle Spitze hervorlugen. Er griff danach. Eine weitere Nachricht: „ Ich habe etwas, das du willst. Finde mich." Daneben der Abdruck eines roten Kussmundes. Schockiert Blickte er auf. Unter sich sah er Eine Frau mit langem braunen Haar, welche mit einem hämischen grinsen zu ihm aufsah.

Sie bewegte die Lippen.

„Du kennst die Antwort".

Dann der Signalton seines Smartphones. Eine neue Nachricht.

Heiß in Kalt.

Dunkel vermischt sich mit Hell.

Dein Anblick erfüllt uns mit Begeisterung.

Die Schlange wartet schon auf ihre Beute.

Das Runde klingelt im Eckigen.

Der Preis für die Freude ist hoch.

Doch der eine zahlt drei der zehn,

der andere gar nichts.

Wie unfair ist doch die Welt!

Zunächst war Sherlock etwas verwundert. War sie denn jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Einen Versuch war es allemal wert.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

25. September 2011: Russel Street, London, Starbucks Coffee Shop.

Sherlock trank seinen Kaffee aus. Schwarz, ohne Milch, ohne Zucker. Er schaute auf die Uhr auf seinem Handy. Es war 13:04 Uhr. Was soll's, er konnte warten. Auf ein paar Minuten Verspätung kam es nun auch nicht mehr an. Er wartete genau vor der Höhle des Löwen.

Ich hätte gern einen Latte Macchiato, bitte." Die Bedienung hinter dem Tresen wandte sich dem Milchaufschäumer zu.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung von Ihnen."

Irene konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so dumm und leichtsinnig gewesen war, ihm ein solch einfaches Rätsel zu schicken. Wie hatte sie nicht daran denken können, dass der beste Detektiv von London sie überall finden würde. Sie beschloss, das einfach zu ignorieren.

Sie nahm ihren Kaffee und bezahlte.

„Irene, Sie haben die Wahl. Wenn Sie dieses Geschäft verlassen, erzähle ich der Polizei nicht nur von dieser Sache. Sie werden dann einen längeren „Urlaub" in „Schweden" machen müssen. Oder Sie folgen mir unauffällig und wir klären die Sache unter uns."

Aus Holmes' Miene war zu entnehmen, dass sie hier so einfach nicht entkommen konnte. Ein Fluchtversuch konnte ja dennoch nicht schaden. Sie war schließlich nicht irgendwer, sondern Irene Adler. Manchmal musste man im Leben auch mal was wagen, denn nicht alle Probleme ließen sich mit Hilfe des Verstandes lösen.

Doch Holmes hatte Irene's Gedanken erraten.

„Hören Sie, Irene. Ich bin bewaffnet und ich werde schießen, wenn es erforderlich sein sollte. Also können Sie mir das, was ich will, auch gleich freiwillig geben."

Irene war überrascht. So kannte sie Holmes gar nicht. Seit wann war er denn zu allem entschlossen? War Watson etwa sein wunder Punkt? Das musste sie gleich ihrem Verbündeten erzählen! Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie diese Information nicht zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen würde!

„Jaja, hier haben Sie Ihre Fotos. Keine Sorge, ich hab auch nichts auf Datenträgern gespeichert oder so." Mit diesen Worten übergab sie ihm die brisanten Fotos auf einer DVD.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Holmes." Ein bisschen wehmütig schaute sie ihn an. Es war schon nicht schlecht, einen ebenbürtigen Gegner zu haben. Ansonsten hatte Irene Adler's Leben nämlich leider nicht viel Spannendes zu bieten, wenn man von ihren kriminellen Aktivitäten absah.

„Gute Nacht, Irene." Irene hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, sich über den merkwürdigen Abschiedsgruß zu wundern, als tiefer Schlaf sie umfing.

Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass Holmes' neu entwickeltes Schlafmittel in Irene Adler's Latte Macchiato so gute Wirkung zeigte?

Zufrieden lächelnd verließ Sherlock die Seitengasse neben dem Coffee Shop, in der Irene neben den Mülltonnen friedlich schlummerte.

In seinen Manteltaschen hatte er eine Menge Hinweise auf den Verbleib von Watson und Mycroft, die ihn weiterbringen würden.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

"Hat er den Köder geschluckt"

Moriarty schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, seiner Komplizin den Rücken zudrehend.

"Ja. Scheint, als bekäme unser kleines Spielchen ihm nicht gut. Er wird unvorsichtig."

Irene trat neben ihn an's Fester, stützte sich dort am Rahmen ab.

"Und jetzt?"

Jim wandte sich zu ihr um. Das Lächeln auf seinem Zügen hätte selbst dem abgebrühtesten Inspektor das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen.

/

Mit einem lauten Knurren landete Watson hart auf dem boden seiner provisorischen Zelle.

"Halt ja die Schnauze, sonst werd' ich dafür sorgen."

Damit fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Er vernahm deutlich das Klicken der Verriegelung. Dann herrschte für einen Moment vollkommene Stille.

"Watson?"

Er drehte sich um. Im Halbschatten saß gegen die Wand gelehnt ein fassungsloser Mycroft.

Der Mann schien sich etwas von seinem Zusammenbruch erholt zu haben.

Wirklich besser sah er aber deswegen nicht aus. Seine Augen waren Blutunterlaufen, die linke Wange hatte eine ungesund bläulich-violette Farbe angenommen.

Überhaupt wies dessen gesamte Haltung auf nicht unbedeutende Schmerzen hin. Er atmete schwer.

"Watson, was tun sie hier?"

"Lange Geschichte" John setzte sich neben den Älteren. "Wie fühlen sie sich?"

Er stellte diese Frage aus reinem Reflex, konnte er die Antwort doch bereits erahnen.

Mycroft verzog die Miene.

"Wie Dreck..."

Watson klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Eine solche Ausdrucksweide hatte er selbst in dieser Situation nicht vom sonst so überkorrekten Staatsmann erwartet.

"Nun sehen sie mich nicht so an John. Förmlichkeiten sind Momentan mein -unser- kleinstes Problem.

Die wiederum trieb Watson ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

/

Sherlock konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wieder und wieder sah er sich die Fotos an. Die Fotos von sich und Watson auf der Silvesterfeier. Was war an diesem Abend bloß los gewesen? Er konnte sich nur daran erinnern, einiges an Alkohol getrunken zu haben, aber an DAS konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Er hätte gerne gewusst, was Watson dazu zu sagen hatte, aber der war ja entführt worden. Genau, was hätte Watson eigentlich dazu gesagt? Hatte Watson etwa Gefühle für ihn? Dieser Gedanke kam Holmes in höchstem Maße eigenartig vor. Er hatte

Watson bis jetzt immer als seinen besten Freund gesehen, seinen Verbündeten. Er war sich auch gar nicht sicher, wie er selber dazu stand. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun oder denken sollte. Ausnahmsweise verhalf die Methode der Deduktion hier nicht zur Lösung des Problems. Er musste John finden, unbedingt! Aber wie?

Sherlock entschied sich, erst mal zu Bett zu gehen. Er konnte ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit im Moment überhaupt nicht klar denken.

Am nächsten Morgen fiel es Holmes wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Das ist es!", rief er aus. Sein Gesicht zeigte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder einen Anflug von Begeisterung. Er hielt sich noch einmal die Fotos unter die Nase und atmete tief ein. Wie hatte er diesen Geruch bloß nicht wahrnehmen können?

/

„Also, ich bin neugierig." Watson wandte sich Mycroft zu.

„Worüber?" entgegnete dieser.

„Nun ja, ich frage mich, wie einer der mächtigsten Männer Britanniens einfach so entführt werden? Ich meine" er klang verlegen „umgeben vom Secret Service scheint mir dies doch beinahe unmöglich."

„Wie wahr" Mycroft nahm einen langen Atemzug. Er lächelte bitter.

„Es ist das, was ich Ihnen schon einmal sagte Doktor."

„Haben sie das?" Watson riss ahnungslos die Augen auf.

„Oh, gewiss. Trau nicht dem Geheimdienst. Diese Leute spionieren Sie für Geld aus."

„John- sie können mich genauso gut John nennen. Ich will meine vielleicht letzten Momente nicht mit der Einhaltung von Etikette vergeuden."

„Wie sie wünschen-John."

Er kniff für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. Sein Mund erschien wie eine schmale Linie. Dann fuhr er fort.

„Die Menschen sind berechenbar. Zahle ihnen genug und sie tun alles, was du willst." Betreten senkte er den Blick zu Boden.

„Nun, sagen wir einfach, das Geschäftsessen mit dem spanischen Botschafter verlief nicht ganz wie geplant…" ein dumpfes Lachen.

„Gegen 6 Gorillas- denn als mehr konnte man diese Kerle wohl kaum bezeichnen- habe auch ich keine Chance. Ein paar gezielte Handgriffe, ein ‚Klaps' auf den Hinterkopf und- um das ganze abzurunden- noch ein paar Tritte, das sollte schon ausreichen."

Mycroft wandte sich von John ab. Mit Sicherheit war es für einen Mann seines Kalibers nicht einfach, Schwächen zuzugeben.

Flüsternd fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe uns alle ans Messer geliefert."

Watson berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter.

„Mycroft, wir alle machen Fehler". Seine Stimme war voll Mitgefühl.

„Ein Holmes nicht."

/

26. September 2011: Royal Botanic Gardens, London

Sherlock beugte sich über den Minze Strauch, um den unvergleichlichen Duft seiner Blätter einatmen zu können.

„Hallo, Sherlock." Irene schaute ihn kokett von der Seite an und lächelte.

„Wie ich sehe, interessieren Sie sich sehr für die Pflanzen hier. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie Pflanzen mögen."

„Wie Sie sicherlich schon wissen, kann man aus einigen Pflanzen todbringende Gifte herstellen. Das kann einem schon helfen, ungeliebte Menschen mehr oder weniger unauffällig los zu werden. Daher können Sie sich sicherlich vorstellen, dass mein Interesse rein beruflicher Natur ist." Sherlock verzog keine Miene.

„Interessieren Sie sich für alles nur rein beruflich?" Irene kam langsam näher. „Oder gibt es auch noch etwas anderes als Ihren Beruf?" Irene hauchte diese Worte in sein Ohr. Ihre Stimme bebte.

Sie war nun so nah an ihn herangetreten, dass er ihr Parfüm riechen konnte. Langsam wurde ihm die Situation doch etwas unheimlich.

„Hören Sie. Wofür ich mich interessiere oder nicht, geht Sie genau genommen gar nichts an, aber mein Beruf ist das Wichtigste für mich, eigentlich ist er das einzige, was mich am Leben hält. Nachdem wir diese Frage nun geklärt haben, wären Sie so freundlich mir die gewünschte Auskunft zu erteilen?" Sherlock streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Irene lief langsam um ihn herum, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Kommen Sie mir doch ein wenig entgegen." Sie lächelte erwartungsvoll.

Sherlock überlegte. Wie sollte er darauf antworten. Genau genommen gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, diese in Betracht zu ziehen er sich jedoch weigerte.

Zögerlich beugte sich Sherlock zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Was soll das? Sie wissen genau, was ich will." Irene zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Was machte diese Frau da? Es hatte ihn schon große Überwindung gekostet, sie auf die Wange zu küssen!

Er machte sich los.

„Was machen Sie denn da? Geben Sie mir endlich die gewünschte Information." Brachte er etwas außer Atem hervor.

Sherlock war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, Herr seiner Sinne zu sein. Andererseits musste er an seine Mission denken: Watson und Mycroft waren jetzt schon mehrere Tage verschwunden. Wenn er jetzt nicht handelte, war es zu spät. Er wollte den Gedanken, wie ein Leben ohne Mycroft und Watson wohl aussah, gar nicht erst zulassen.

„Na gut, Sherlock. Aber ich werde wieder kommen."

Sherlock hob das Taschentuch vom Fußboden auf und las:

"Windermere Manor."

Langsam machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu seiner Wohnung. Eigentlich hatte er keine Zeit zu verlieren, aber er musste erst mal die Ereignisse des Tages zu sortieren, um wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen. Es war schließlich sein erster Kuss gewesen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

"ICH WERD' NOCH WAHNSINNIG!"

John raufte sich die Haare.

"Wir können doch nicht ernsthaftig nur hier rumsitzen und nichts tun."

"Dann sollten wir das vielleicht ändern?"

"Was?" Watson kippte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah den anderen verwundert an. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört?

Lieber nicht weiter darauf eingen. Sollte dieser Holmes genauso halsbrechrische Tendenzen zeigen, wie sein Bruder, würde es seine Lage nicht ungefährlicher machen.

Schweigen.

"John?" Neugier lag in seiner Stimme. Schon wieder ungewöhnlich.

"Was ist?"fragte Watson gleichgültig.

"Ich habe gerade das Verlangen mich sportlich zu betätigen."

"Mycroft! Das ist wirklich nicht die Zeit für-" Er stockte. Holmes' breites Grinsen ließ keine Fehlschlüsse zu.

Jonh seufzte, dann sah er dem anderen geradewegs in die Augen.

"Also, wie ist der Plan?"

Sherlock schlug mit voller Wucht die Tür des Taxis zu. Da musste er nun schon sonst wohin fahren, um Watson und Mycroft zu finden, und dann war der Taxifahrer auch noch Kettenraucher! Mal davon abgesehen, dass das Taxi total zugenebelt war und stank wie ein Aschenbecher, spürte er das sehr dringende Verlangen, jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle eine Zigarette zu rauchen. Er musste von diesem Höllentaxi weg und zwar schnell! Dieser Zigarettenrauch machte ihn wahnsinnig. Die fünf Nikotinpflaster auf seinem rechten Arm hatten nämlich leider keine Wirkung mehr gezeigt.

Sherlock stellet fest, dass er sich in einem anscheinend dünnbesiedelten Teil von England befand. Zu seiner rechten befand sich eine eingezäunte Weidefläche, auf der einige hundert Schafe friedlich vor sich hin grasten.

Zu seiner rechten war eine Wiese. Auf einer ziemlich ausgetretenen Kreuzung war ein Wegweiser angebracht, der Wanderwege ausschilderte.

Zum Waddesdon Manor waren es noch 1,5 km.

Als er gerade loslaufen wollte, bemerkte er, dass sich ein Schäfer, den Schafen auf der Weide genähert hatte.

„Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Zigarette für mich, Sir?"

Der Schäfer musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Was will denn so ein feiner Mensch aus der Stadt bei uns auf'm Dorf?"

Sein Blick war feindselig.

„Wandern." Sherlock entschied sich dafür, eine knappe Antwort zu geben. Dieser Mensch war ihm zu neugierig. Man konnte nie wissen, wer für „M." arbeitete.

Damit wandte er sich ab. Das mit der Zigarette wurde heute wohl nichts. Wenn John ihn Rauchen sehen würde, würde er ihm wieder eine ellenlange Gardinenpredigt halten... Unweigerlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden noch nicht geklärt war. Würde John jetzt ausziehen wollen? Dann brauchte er ja wieder einen neuen Mitbewohner! Sherlock stöhnte genervt auf. Bloß nicht! Er konnte sich auch gar nicht vorstellen, wer es mit ihm aushalten sollte.

Als er den Kopf hob, stand er schon vor der Einfahrt des gewaltigen Anwesens. Genauer gesagt handelte es sich um ein Schloss.

Sherlock schaute sich das Ganze von außen an. Unmöglich, so würde er dort nicht hinein gelangen können. Er brauchte eine gute Verkleidung.

"OOH" ein lautes Stöhnen klang aus dem Keller empor. "John!"

"Mycroft! Ja, genu da! Weiter! Das ist sooooo gut"

"John,du machst mich wahnsinnig!" Zu dem Stimmen kam ein lautes Rascheln.

"Schnauze Ihr beiden"

"Hah... du bist unglaublich! Oooh!"

"Ruhe. Oder soll ich euch zum Schweigen bringen?"

Keine Reaktion. Der Aufruhr ging weiter. Seine beiden 'Schützlinge' schienen sich wirklich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Dem Wärter, einem muskelbepackten, großen Mann mit zottigen Haaren und einem Gesicht, welches jeden Affen im Vergleich wie ein Genie aussehen ließ, platzte der Kragen. Schweren Schrittes stapfte er auf die Kerllertür zu und Schlug hallend mit seinen Fäusten dagegen.

"Ich warne euch ein letztes mal!"

Wieder nichts. Schäumend vor wut entriegelte er die Tür und stürmte in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum.

Wie angewurzelt blieb er plötzlich stehn?

"Sie wünschen?"

Mycroft stand lässig gegen die Wand gelegt und sah seinen Wärter unbeeindruckt an.

Dieser spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Kniekehlen, dann in seinem Rücken. Er sank keuchend zu Boden. Bevor er sich erholen konnte schnürte Ihm etwas die Kehle zu, dann blieb er reglos liegen.

Wastson nutzte die Gelegenheit um sein Packet gut zu verschnüren. Dabei diente Mycroft's Krawatte als hervorragender Knebel.

"Das sage jemand, förmliche Kleidung sei reine Angeberei. Er durchsuchte die Taschen des Bewusstlosen nach den Sclüsseln und hielt diese schlißlich triumphierend in seinen Händen.

"Nach Ihnen Doktor." Er hielt ihm die Tür auf,

"Zu freundlich Sir."

Ein leises Kichern entrann beiden.

Vorsichtig stiegen sie die Treppe herauf und betrachteten den Gang von ihnen.

„Feuer, Feuer!"

Moriarty blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf. Was hatten diese Tölpel denn nun schon wieder angestellt? Es war ja so schwer, gutes Personal zu finden! Er seufzte. Er hatte da schon einen ganz konkreten Verdacht, wessen Schuld das war.

Ohne besondere Eile ging er zum Fenster und machte es auf.

„Dickinson, was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Ist es denn so schwierig für Sie, einfach nur den Rasen zu mähen ohne dabei etwas kaputt zu machen?"

Der angesprochene drehte sich um. Dickinson war kurz vor der Rente und erst seit ein paar Monaten als Gärtner in Waddesdon Manor angestellt. Für den kleinen, leicht untersetzten Mann, der furchtbar ungeschickt war, war es tatsächlich schwer, bei der Ausführung der Gartenarbeiten nichts zu beschädigen. Trotzdem schmerzte ihn der Vorwurf seines Arbeitgebers.

„Aber Mr. Moriarty, ich schwör's Ihnen, diesmal habe ich wirklich nichts angestellt!"

Peinlich berührt erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er damit beauftragt worden war, den Rasen zu mähen und plötzlich der Rasenmäher Feuer gefangen hatte.

Moriarty's Blick wanderte zu dem Rasenmäher, der noch vollkommen in Takt zu sein schien.

„Dann sehen Sie zu, dass nichts schief geht, Dickinson."

Mit diesen Worten schloss er das Fenster und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

Er konnte den Drang nicht unterdrücken, den Kopf zu schütteln, als er an seinen unfähigen Gärtner dachte. Es war höchste Zeit, diesen Trottel zu entlassen. - Ach was, das hatte auch noch bis morgen Zeit. Heute war schließlich der große Tag. Der Tag, an dem er sich seiner Gefangenen entledigen zu gedachte.

Sherlock saß hinter einem großen Rosenbusch und beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel aus sicherer Entfernung. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Moriarty das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, öffnete er den Kanister mit dem Brandbeschleuniger und kippte ihn auf ein Stück Rasen. Glücklicherweise hatte es seit mindestens drei Tagen nicht geregnet. Der staubtrockene Rasen brannte lichterloh, nachdem Sherlock sein Feuerzeug daran gehalten hatte.

„Feuer, Feuer!"

Moriarty konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte er diesem inkompetenten Idioten denn nicht klare Anweisungen gegeben? Dieses Mal stürmte er förmlich zum Fenster und riss es auf. Beinahe wären die Fensterscheiben zerbrochen.

„Dickinson, Sie Volltrottel! Ich hoffe, sie haben eine gute Erklärung, sonst können Sie sich einen anderen Job suchen!", schrie Moriarty mit vor Wut knallrot angelaufenem Gesicht.

„Aber, Sir, hier brennt es doch gar nicht..." Plötzlich stieg ihm der Geruch nach verbranntem in die Nase. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass nicht nur der Rasen hinter ihm brannte, sondern dass sich das Feuer auch noch über den gesamten Rasen auszubreiten drohte. Laut schreiend rannte er in Richtung des Hauses davon. Der würde so schnell nicht wiederkommen.

„Muss ich denn wirklich alles selbst machen?" Moriarty trampelte die Treppe vor seinem Büro herunter und eilte zum Garten. Im Vorbeilaufen schnappte er sich den Feuerlöscher aus dem Flur.

Endlich war Holmes im Haus angelangt. Wo mochte Moriarty Watson und Mycroft wohl versteckt haben? Er entschloss sich dafür, zuerst im Keller nachzusehen. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass so ein genialer Krimineller wie Moriarty gemäß dem gängigen Klischee handeln würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Erzfeind noch eine Weile mit dem Löschen des brennenden Rasens beschäftigt sein würde.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

„Feuer!" Ein heiseres Schreien klang vom Garten zu Ihnen herüber.

„Haben sie das gehört" Watson blieb abrupt stehen. Er ergriff Mycroft's Ärmel und zwang diesen so, stehen zu bleiben.

„Was kann das bedeuten?"

„Es bedeutet, dass sich uns eine einmalige Fluchtmöglichkeit bietet. Allerdings glaube ich kaum, wir haben es hier mit einem reinen Zufall zu tun." Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Anschließend wandte er sich zum Weitergehen.

„Was ist John? Wollen sie dort Wurzeln schlagen?" Dies gesagt lief er festen Schrittes weiter. Watson fiel es schwer, mit dem Älteren Schritt zu halten, waren seine Beine doch um einiges kürzer.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte der blonde verärgert.

Mycroft seufzte. „Manchmal sind sie mir wirklich ein Rätsel John."

„Ach wirklich? Warum?" Behauptete Sherlock nicht in der Regel, er sei so unglaublich einfach zu durchschauen?

„In der Tat! Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass mein Bruder ausgerechnet mit Ihnen eine Wohnung teilt, so schwer, wie sie manchmal von Begriff sind."

Watson wiederstand nur knapp dem Drang, dem anderen ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Zu seinen Seiten ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Wütend schob er sich nun seinerseits an Mycroft vorbei und nahm die Flucht erneut auf. Schweigend und mit nachdenklichem Blick folgte ihm dieser.

Ein muffiger Geruch schlug Sherlock aus der Treppenflucht des Kellers entgegen. Er hielt sich die linke Hand über Nase und Mund. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen. Ein dunkler, schmutziger Keller wie jeder andere. So etwas gab es in tausenden Londoner Haushalten. Er erreichte das Ender der Treppe und starrte einen langen Gang entlang welcher nur durch einige völlig verschmierte Fenster erleuchtet wurde. An beinahe jeder Tür prangte ein Schild „Zutritt verboten".

Gerade als er sich über diese offensichtliche Anweisung hinwegsetzen wollte drangen leise Stimmen zu ihm herüber. Eilig versteckte er sich in einem der unzähligen Räume. Es schien sich nicht nur um eine Person zu handeln, welche sich einen Weg durch den Korridor bahnte. Er zog seine Waffe aus der Manteltasche.

„Ich sage ihnen, es ist besser so schnell wie möglich herauszurennen! Wenn die erst mal herausfinden, dass wir verschwunden sind haben wir verloren!" Watson kannte die Ruhe seines Gegenübers keineswegs nachvollziehen. Der Adrenalinrausch trübte sein Denkvermögen.

„Und ich sage IHNEN" , entgegnete der ältere Holmes „dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten. Diese Idioten werden auf alles Schießen, was sich bewegt. Wie schätzen sie denn dann unsere Chancen ein, hie lebend rauszukommen? Wollen sie etwa meine Autorität untergraben?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue Wartete Mycroft auf Watsons Antwort.

„Dürfte ich sie wohl kurz unterbrechen Gentlemen?"

Erschrocken beobachteten die beiden, wie sich direkt neben ihnen eine der Türen öffnete.

„Sherlock!" Watson stand der Schock deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dessen Bruder hingegen schien kaum verwundert. Stattdessen sagte er beinahe vorwurfsvoll: „Du hast recht lange gebraucht, Bruderherz." Er warf Sherlock einen verstohlenen Blick zu.

„Jungs" warf Watson ein „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und erst recht nicht der richtige Ort für Rivalitäten!" Er sprang von einem Bein aufs andere. Die Nervosität spiegelte sich deutlich in jeder Faser seines Körpers wieder. Schweiß zeichnete sich auf seiner Stirn ab.

„Er hat Recht Sherlock"

Mycroft Wandte sich erneut zum Gehen. Hinter dessen Rücken verdrehte der Angesprochene die Augen und äffte Ihn still nach, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und fügte sich der Anweisung. Watson konnte dies nur recht sein, war dieser doch heilfroh, nicht schon längst an einer Herzattacke gestorben zu sein.

„Vielleicht sollte ich voraus gehen. Im Gegensatz zu euch kenne ich den Weg. „ behauptete Sherlock schließlich.

„Nur zu. Hauptsache wir kommen hier endlich raus."

Also zurück durch die stickigen Gänge, die Treppe hinauf und in die Haupthalle. Diese war vollkommen menschenleer. Vermutlich waren die feigen Bediensteten bereits beim ersten Anflug des Problems über alle Berge verschwunden.

„Nur der Neugier halber- was hast du eigentlich angestellt"

„Gar nichts." Sherlock setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf, konnte seinen Bruder damit allerdings nicht täuschen.

„Natürlich" entgegnete dieser zweifelnd.

Vorsichtig bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch den Raum. Durch die Fenster drang der rötliche Schimmer von Flammen herein. Schließlich erreichten sie die sperrangelweit geöffnete Eingangstür. Aber wer würde diese auch abschließen, wenn er Gefahr lief, dass ihm neben dem Garten auch das gesamte Haus abfackelte.

Von weiten bemerkte Sherlock jenen Mann, welchen zur Strecke zu bringen sein größtes Ziel war. Watson folgte dessen Augen, hielt ihn dann am Handgelenk zurück.  
>„Bitte. Sei vernünftig!" Wortlos warf er einen Blick zu Mycroft herüber, dessen Haut nun farblich kaum noch von einem Bettlaken zu unterscheiden war. Er konnte sich scheinbar kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.<p>

Zusammen vergewisserten sie sich, dass sie nicht bemerkt werden würden. Allerdings schien Moriarty ohnehin mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, so dass dieser von den Flüchtenden keine Notiz nahm oder sie einfach ignorierte. Aus der Ferne klang das Hallen von Sirenen zu ihnen herüber. Dies bewegte das Verbrechergenie endgültig dazu, vorerst die Flucht nach vorn zu ergreifen. Wenige Sekunden später war auch seine Silhouette vom Horizont verschwunden.

Sherlock führte seine Begleiter zu dem in einem Waldstück geparkten Mietwagen.

Er bestieg den Fahrersitz während John sich zu seiner Linken niederließ. Der dritte in Bunde sank auf der Rückbank zusammen.

Um die Hauptstraße zu erreichen stand ihnen vorerst ein recht holpriger Waldweg bevor. Sherlocks außerordentliche Fahrkünste führten dazu, dass ein leicht grünlich im Gesicht angelaufener Mycroft sich am Seitengriff der Hintertür festklammerte. Dieser war sonst immerhin die ruhige Fahrt in einer Limousine gewöhnt, nicht eine Offroadtour Marke „Holmes Junior". Sein sonst versteinertes Gesicht war nun beinahe angstverzerrt. John beobachtete dies kommentarlos im Rückspiegel. Glücklicherweise war er Sherlock's speziellen Fahrstil inzwischen gewöhnt. Breit grinsend und mit Vollgas nahm dieser zur Krönung noch das tiefste Schlagloch mit, welches er finden konnte und zwang so seine Verwandtschaft endgültig in die Knie. Mycroft's Kopf sackte auf dessen Brust.

„Sherlock! Halt sofort an! Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm." Dieser schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass der sonst so erhabene Regierungsbeamte K.O. gegangen war. Das Ende der Sticheleien würde der wohl zu seinen Lebzeiten nicht mehr erleben. Treu den Anweisungen seines Freundes folgend legte Sherlock eine Vollbremsung hin, die jedem Fahrprüfer einen Schwall wüster Beschimpfungen entlockt hätte.

Augenblicklich stieg Watson aus, öffnete die Hintertür und beugte sich besorgt über seinen Patienten. Vorsichtig prüfte er dessen Puls und Atmung, ließ dann ein erleichtertes Keuchen vernehmen.

„Was ist mit ihm, John" Auch in Sherlock's Stimme klang inzwischen Besorgnis mit.

„Die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Überhaupt sollte er schleunigst in ein Krankenhaus." John holte aus dem Kofferraum eine Wolldecke und breitete diese über dem schlafenden Mann aus. Dann sah er sich um. Weit und breit Bäume, Bäumeund noch mehr Bäume.

„Wie weit ist es bis zur nächsten Stadt"

„Etwa drei Meilen, aber ein bis zur Hauptstraße ist es noch ein ganzes Stück."

Watson kniff die Lippen zusammen. Auch auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich deutlich die Erschöpfung ab. Holmes kam ein Gedanke: In der ganzen Aufregung um seinen Bruder hatte er den Zustand seines Freundes vollkommen außer Acht gelassen.

„John…Wie-" Doch der andere winkte nur ab.

„Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Wir sollten uns beeilen."


End file.
